「MIRROR」
'''「MIRROR」 '''is the 33rd episode overall, and the 7th episode of season 3. Characters: * Popee * Kedamono * Papi * Onomadek (Debut) (Last Appearance) * Eepop (Debut) (Last Appearance) Summary Popee and Kedamono discover an alternate universe through a mirror. Plot Kedamono and Popee try to practice juggling. Popee observes Kedamono as he juggles. Kedamono throws the clubs to the air, then catches them with his arms, Kedamono looks at Popee with a cocky smile. Popee laughs shakes his head and shrugs before searching for something in his bag. Kedamono looks over, curious, until Popee brings out some knives. Kedamono refuses to juggle with them. Popee attempts it instead, he performs the trick successfully until one knife lodges into his foot. Popee jumps in pain. Popee, with tears in his eyes, angrily moves towards Kedamono while yelling. Kedamono shakes his head in fear. Moments later, Kedamono runs as Popee throws bombs at him, angrily. They run until Popee trips on one of Kedamono's mask, dropping a fused bomb. When it explodes, he get thrown into a mirror which isn't as solid as it appears. Popee finds himself in a nearly identical version of the circus with two very strange differences. There is a version of Popee who looks and acts like Kedamono (dubbed Eepop from this point forward), and there is a version of Kedamono who looks and acts like Popee (dubbed Onomadek from this point forward). Popee sees the version of himself running in fear from explosions, similarly to how Kedamono was doing only moments before. (Onomadek also known as Mirror Kedamono is throwing bombs at Eepop (or Mirror Popee). Since Onomadek is the one who wears a mask in this universe, she doesn't trip on anything. Popee begins to get angry with Onomadek, seeing what looked like Kedamono and himself in reversed roles. Eepop attempts to escape from Onomadek and hides behind a small building, where she bumps into Popee. She screams in shock, and points at him in terror. Popee pulls her behind the building and promptly switches places with her. Popee confronts Onomadek, holding bombs in his arms. They begin to make intimidating faces at each other. Eventually Popee becomes fearful of one of Onomadek's masks, stumbling backwards before giving a grin, impressed. Eepop can be seen in the background nervously watching. Eepop looks behind her and sees a paw moving around in thin air. She gasps. The paw belongs to Kedamono who still resides in the non mirrored version of the circus. Kedamono reaches through the magic mirror trying to find Popee, but he couldn't quite touch anything. Kedamono look's confused. Papi arrives and Kedamono expresses the problem to him. Papi puts his head through the mirror to see if he can make anything out. Papi appears next to Onomadek and Popee who are still trying to intimidate eachother with facial expressions. Papi is startled and tries to pull himself out of mirror, but finds he is stuck. Kedamono tries to get him out but it doesn't work, only tearing Papi's clothing. In the mirrored world, Onomadek and Popee decide to bully Papi's floating head, laughing with each other as they throw bombs at him while Papi runs. On the other side of the mirror Papi's body begins to run around with the mirror. Kedamono freaks out and begins to run away. Papi's body then trips on one of Kedamono's masks causing the mirror to shatter. This causes the rest of the mirrored circus's reality to break, causing Popee, Eepop and Onomadek, to all shatter and die. Papi survives as he was halfway through the mirror. Papi's floating head, now alone in a world where there is nothing, goes into a laughing fit. In the end, Papi still attempts to escape the mirror frame. Kedamono gives up and instead sweeps up the broken glass on the ground. Trivia * This is Onomadek's and Eepop's first appearance, and last appearance since the mirror shatters at the end. Popee also dies along with Onomadek and Eepop. Since there isn't any continuity, and Popee returns for the next episode, its implied they're still alive. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3